Who's Game Show
by GuessWho24
Summary: Who has fun with her own gmae show! Lots-o-laughs and a special guest authoress! Come and read


Who: Hello! I am the person who is writing this today, only me!  
  
*BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!*  
  
Some Computer Voice: WARNING! Beware of Who's story. May cause damage to your intellectual well-being. Leave now!  
  
Who: Hey! You're scaring all my readers away!  
  
Some Computer Voice: But am I telling the truth?  
  
Who: N...well maybe.  
  
Some Computer Voice: Thank you  
  
Who: Well, at least it's funny. Don't go away! If you really want to read it, please consider what that 'Some Computer Voice' guy said. Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Who or Guess do not own any of the people mentioned in the story, beside themselves. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The First Story We Ever Wrote  
  
Chapter 1: Who's Game Show  
  
Who: HI! I'm Who! Welcome to.  
  
Audience: Who's Game show!  
  
*Applause*  
  
Who: Our first contestant today is...*pause for effect* ...YAMI!!!!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Hi.  
  
Who: You are such a person for words.  
  
Yami: Thanks.  
  
Who: Well then! Let's get started!  
  
Yami: OK  
  
Who: Your first question is...  
  
Yami: What is it?  
  
Who: Hold on! I'm still thinking!  
  
Yami: WHAT?!? You mean to tell me you are coming up with random questions, with whatever you are thinking? And that if I miss three questions the floor will fall underneath me, and I'll fall into a pit of lions?!?! *gasp*  
  
Who: Well, that just 'bout sums it up.  
  
Yami: *sigh* Well, what's the first question?  
  
Who: OK. I've got it! What...is...my..favorite...CHEESE?  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Who: Didn't you read the paper I gave you before the show?  
  
Yami: IT WAS BLANK!!!  
  
Who: Oops. Forgot to turn the invisible ink option off. My bad.  
  
Yami: *big sigh* Ummmm...American?  
  
Who: WRONG! *Beep* It's Canadian Cheese!!!  
  
Yami: That doesn't exist!  
  
Who: So? It's still my favorite. ^-^  
  
*Thump*  
  
Yami: What's that?  
  
Who: There are three platforms beneath you, and each time you get one wrong, one disappears!  
  
Yami: Disappears? Maybe there is only one platform, because you couldn't pay for the special effects!  
  
*Thump*  
  
Yami: What was that?  
  
Who: Because you questioned me.  
  
Yami: What! That's not fair!  
  
Who: Do you want to lose another one?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Who: Then hush. Now, your next question, and possibly your last. What ....is..the capital of....ALBANIA!!!!!  
  
Yami: Bob City. *makes a duh-that's-not-the-right-answer-face*  
  
Who: Correct!!!  
  
*Ding! Ding! Ding!*  
  
Yami: OH MY GOD....... What next?  
  
Who: Well, you moved one question, out of a million, to the prize!  
  
Yami: (Now completely bored) Next question.  
  
Who: Where...am...I.. .FROM!!!  
  
Yami: Bob City.  
  
Who: WRONG!!!  
  
*thump*  
  
Yami: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who: Sorry, Yami, but the correct answer is Madison, Wisconsin.  
  
Audience Member: BUT MY POOR YAMI!  
  
Who: Don't worry. He didn't fall into a pit of lions. He just fell into a pit of kittens.  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who: All right! Our next contestant is Malik!  
  
Malik: MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!........Hi.  
  
Who: O....K...  
  
Malik: Now what is my first question?  
  
Who: What.. ....color...is....the.SKY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: That's a really good question. Ummmmm.. maybe I should look up there more....anyway.....my answer is...ummmm...... pink!  
  
Who: Wrong!  
  
*thump*  
  
Who: The answer is blue! I think. Or maybe it is more of a purple-ish blue. Anyway, who cares?!?! Your wrong! Next question.  
  
Malik: I'M READY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who: O.K. Let me think...  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Who: ...... I'VE GOT IT!!! But, I need my friend TZ to tell it!  
  
TZ: Who doesn't want a big red dog?  
  
Malik: Me?  
  
TZ: WRONG!!!!!! EVERYONE WANTS A BIG RED DOG!!!!!!!!!!!! NYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA....  
  
*3O minutes later*  
  
TZ: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who: O.K. that's enough TZ!  
  
TZ: All right, but wait! One more thing, a piece of advice to all of the viewers. Hem, hem (Yeah I know Harry Potter fans) Water is wet.  
  
*no sound and all*  
  
TZ: Thank you  
  
*TZ exits the building*  
  
Who: Well then, thanks for that wonderful piece of advice, TZ. Anyway, YOU ONLY HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION LEFT!!!  
  
*Ding, ding, ding!*  
  
Who: Oh, well times up! We'll, Malik, since we didn't finish you can either lose now automatically, or wait 'til tomorrow. What is your choice?  
  
Audience Chanting Maniacally: NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!  
  
Malik: Ummm...tomorrow?  
  
Who: O.K. we'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow! Now 'til next time, your watching.  
  
Audience Members: Who's Game Show!  
  
Who: Did you like? Hope you did, and the next one will have a special contestant. R&R! 


End file.
